The Bride
by elin2002
Summary: Kim and Tommy go to a wedding of an old friend.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers or the song The Bride. They belong to Haim Saban and Trick Pony respectively. BTW I really do love Skull I just wanted to right this where he's the ultimate pest.)**_

Kimberly was amazed she received the invitation six weeks ago, but in another way she found it funny. When she called Tommy to tell him about it he also found it amusing and told her he would be her date. She came very close to signing the reply card Dr. and Mrs. Oliver but figured she'd give Tommy a heart attack considering they had only been back together for about a month, much to the happiness of their friends.

"Not to sound mean but why do you think he invited you?" Asked Tommy.

"That wasn't mean. But I don't know Skull has had a crush on me forever you know that." Said Kim as she laid on Tommy's couch while he graded papers one night.

"Yeah its true, but I still find it strange."

"As I told Jase on Divatox's ship you're just figuring that out?"

"Kim, help me."

"What's wrong?" She asked as she put her book down.

"I can't read this kid's writing. It's worse than Rocko's."

Kim helped decipher the writing and Tommy finished the stack of papers. They then turned in for the night. The next couple weeks were filled with getting the things they needed for the wedding until it was finally the day of the wedding.

_The day's finally here,  
There's flowers everywhere.  
The guests are waitin' with sweet anticipation.  
As I look down the aisle,  
The preacher stops an' smiles.  
Church bells are ringin' an' the organ is playin'.  
I'm so overcome that I could cry.  
I'm so happy I'm not the bride._

The former Rangers all sat together in the pews as they waited for the ceremony to start. Organ music started to slowly play as Skull walked out into the room with Bulk behind him standing in as best man.

"Kim just think this could have been you in kindergarten." Said Billy.

"Shut up Billy."

"You married Skull in kindergarten?" Asked Tommy with a laugh.

"Yes, and Bulk was his best man then too." Said Kim nudging him. The preacher then walked in and Skull turned around and started waving to someone when they all realized it was her. She waved back in one motion before taking Tommy's hand. Just then the music changed and they realized it was time for the procession. Kim saw the bride and squeezed Tommy's hand and when he looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy."

"Why?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm not the bride." Tommy just quietly laughed and held her closer to him.

_She's such a pretty thing,  
She don't know anythin'...  
Ain't gonna tell her that she's outta her mind.  
The preacher asks the question...  
No, I got no objection.  
I do, I do; I want him out of my life.  
Throw the rice an' let those white doves fly...  
Oh, happy day... I'm not the bride._

During the vows which were beautiful Kim noticed that Skull would occasionally glance over at her and smile. She mouthed to him to pay attention and moved a little closer to Tommy although any closer to him and they'd be sharing a seat. Skull's soon to be wife noticed his attention wasn't entirely on the task at hand and moved his face with her hand.

"Now if anyone has any objections let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Kim that's your husband marrying someone else." Said Jason jokingly as Trini smacked his arm.

"No objections."

"Did you guys ever get a divorce?" Asked Zack.

"Yeah I hit him when he tried to share my mat that day during nap time." Said Kim quietly.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss your bride." Said the Preacher as everyone clapped.

The couple made their way back up the aisle followed by Bulk and the maid of honor. Skull winked at Kim and gave her the 'call me' sign.

"He does realize he just got married right?" Asked Aisha.

"I don't know but I need a drink now to celebrate the fact that I'm not the bride of this unholy union." Said Kim as everyone laughed and gathered their things and headed over to the hall where the reception was going to be.__

Eat some more cake,  
Throw the _bouquet__,  
Pass the champagne, it's time to celebrate.  
I'm gonna dance this night away,  
Whoa, whoa, yeah._

The reception luckily they were all sitting together. They were finally able to drink the champagne on the tables because the wedding party made their entrance. They watched the couple take their first turn around the dance floor but could tell Skull's heart really wasn't into it since he kept glancing over at Kim who was laughing with her friends.

"What is the matter with you?" Asked the actual bride.

"Nothing I'm fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

The buffet dinner was served and then it was time for dancing Kim barely left the dance floor whether she was dancing with Tommy or with the girls during the fast songs. The couple then cut the cake and everyone sat down to eat again. Just as they were toasting Skull came up behind Kim and placed his glass in with their group.

"So Kimmy, I noticed you came. Still holding that torch after all these years?" Asked Skull who was visibly drunk.

"You do know you just got married right? Besides the only torch I carry is for Tommy always has always will."

"You'll always be my first wife."

"And you'll always be the boy I decked at age 5 for trying to get to 2nd base." She said with a smile while everyone at their table held back their laughs. When Skull left Tommy then turned to her.

"Can I get to 2nd without getting smacked?"

"Babe, you can get to home base without getting smacked maybe." Said Kim with a wink.

Everyone gagged themselves jokingly.__

_[Instrumental break]___

The groom is gettin' loud,  
His _new__ wife starts to shout.  
Oh, this is perfect, it can only get better.  
They're fightin' in the car, off to a real good __start__.  
His momma's cryin'. Aren't they lovely together?  
They're drivin' away, we're wavin' goodbye.  
Close call, relax, Amen, Hallelujah,  
By the grace of God go I... I'm not the bride.  
Well, I'm not the bride._

"Eugene I can't believe you've gotten this wasted on our wedding day! This is supposed to be the best day of our lives and you're drunk! And you Farkus were supposed to be watching him! Some best man you are!" Said Skull's wife to Bulk and Skull.

"Candy, I'm not that drunk." Said Skull.

"You were hitting on that woman." Said Candy pointing over towards Kim who looked away and downed her drink.

"It was innocent flirting, I always hit on her I've been doing it forever. She was the first girl I ever slept with." Kim almost choked on her wine.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Candy.

"I slept with her in kindergarten."

"You did that in kindergarten?! You are sleeping on the couch tonight and every night of our honeymoon."

"She does know that's next to impossible right?" Said Tommy.

"Apparently anatomy is not her forte." Said Billy.

"I'm so happy I'm not the real bride here."

"No you're just the other woman." Said Trini.

"Go! Get in the car we're leaving!" Candy said loudly.

"But Baby you haven't thrown your bouquet and I haven't thrown the garter."

"Single people on the floor now!" No one moved.

Candy bent down and took her garter off and forcibly put it in Skull's hand. "Throw it!"

Skull threw it and it accidentally landed in Tommy's hand who was talking with the guys.

"Here!" Kim hastily caught the bouquet and glanced at Tommy. "There everything is thrown let's go!" As she picked up the bottom of her dress and stalked out of the hall with Skull hurrying after her.

"Candy! Baby!"

"What just happened?" Asked Kim.

"You and Tommy are supposedly the next to marry." Said Adam with a laugh.

"Aren't we supposed to dance or something?"

"Let's just head home." Said Kim grabbing her purse as everyone started to leave.

Arguing could be heard in the car between Skull and Candy. And Trini heard because she happened to be standing next to Skull's mom.

"Are they just a lovely couple."

"Wow." Said Trini digging around in her purse. "Here have Skull call me when she has him served with divorce papers because I guarantee you he will be." She said handing Skull's mom her business card.

_I'm free, I'm free, I'm free.  
I'm not the bride.  
Thank God!  
_

"YAY!" Said Kim.

"What?" Asked Rocky with a smile.

"I'm not the bride of Chucky anymore!"

_Goodbye now.  
Good luck girl.  
You're gonna need it.  
Ha, ha, ha.  
Ta-ta. _

Kim and Tommy were married six days later in a small ceremony in the backyard of Tommy's house with just their parents and friends in attendance. They didn't tell anyone they were getting married just told everyone to show up for a barbeque. Kim became a bride, to the right man.


End file.
